


Shadow World Insight

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Multi, Slow Build Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: What if Simon was sighted? What if Simon's father was a Shadowhunter? What if Simon interfered and was with Clary from the moment the Shadow World over took her world, and his? What if Clary didn't bump into Jace at the club? What if Clary's birthday went of well until se found herself home to a startled mother?Simon had noticed the car following them since they left the club, and decided to walk with Clary up to her place. It was dark after all, better safe then sorry right?





	1. Welcome To The Shadow World

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read the books, and this fanfic is primarily show based but there are little influences of the books of things I have found myself to be of knowledge off.

They had been out celebrating Clary’s birthday, she had just turned eighteen and it had caused for a celebration of course. The three of them, Clary, Simon and Maureen spent most of the night out. Simon had dropped of Maureen at her place, and was now driving Clary home. Parking the yellow van outside of Clary’s home, he had undone his seatbelt.

“What are you doing?” Clary questioned as she opened up the door, and Simon had done the same.

“A lot can happen within a small walk.” That was all Simon had said as he had got out of the car and walked around to Clary’s side. They fell into step as they walked up to Clary’s, Simon taking a glance back and saw the car that had been following them for a while parked not far behind the van. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach as Clary opened up the door, he followed her in.

They made it up the stairs to see Jocelyn looking frantic, one look at the pair and she ran over to get something out of a box. “It’s not safe here, Clary, not for you right now.” She said as he pulled out a necklace and going to put it around Clary’s neck.

Fear and confusion settled over on both the teenager’s faces at the older woman’s words, but they couldn’t question it as Dot ran into the room. “They’re coming, **now**.” She said as she looked at Jocelyn who nodded her head.

“It’s time.” The older redhead said to Dot, not taking her eyes off of her daughter.

“What’s going on?” Clary demanded as she looked between the pair. “Who’s coming?”

“Darling, this isn’t going to be easy, I’ve been dreading this day but…I’ve hidden something from someone bad. But, I need you to know, I love you. Now, where is Luke? He is the only one you can trust.” She asked her daughter, placing her hands on her shoulders.

Simon grabbed hold of Clary’s arm in support, he was just as confused as Clary was and what was that colouring behind them, and coming out of Dot’s hand? What _was_ going on? “Mrs Fray, you’re scaring us.”

“Think of me when you wear the necklace, and keep it with you. Now, where is Luke?” She asked again.

“Police Station, Mrs F. What’s going on here?” Simon asked, trying not to let the fear he was feeling leak through his speech but he’s afraid that it hadn’t worked.

“Clary, remember, I love you. I just wanted to protect you from the Circle, from him. And Simon, I’m sorry; I know your father didn’t want this for you.”

“My f–” Simon didn’t get to finish his sentence as he felt a wind pull around him and he held on tighter onto Clary as they fell into the darkness. When the overwhelming gut retching feeling stopped he felt his back hit a wall. A groan left his lips at the feeling, and he felt like he was going to be sick but he held it back. After a few seconds he looked to his side and saw Clary, fear covering her face. “What’s going on? What did she mean by my father?” The questions leaving his lips as quickly as he let go of Clary when he realised he was still holding onto her arm.

“I-I don’t know. Simon, I don’t know. Let’s just go find Luke.” Her words trembling as she let them slip past her lips, using her hands to help her stand up as she trembled a bit when she stood up. Simon did the same, standing on his feet and they headed down the stairs.

“Simon? Clary? What are you guys doing here?” Captain Vargas asked as she was making her way up the stairs.

“Uh, we’re here for Luke. It’s late and –”

“My van broke down; you know it’s a pile of crap sometimes. We thought it would be best if Luke took us home. Safer that way, you never know at this time of night right?” Simon interjected, trying to give a smile.

“Okay, he’s just in an interview, but it shouldn’t be too long.” The older woman said, giving the pair a smile before walking off in the direction she had been headed in.

Simon and Clary headed down the stairs, stopping when they heard Luke talking with others. Hurt and betrayal filled his gut as he heard the words spoken, and he’s sure Clary was feeling the same way. Luke was like a father to Clary, and he was doing this to her? He had been using the Fray’s the whole time? It was like a knife to the heart. He sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes to try and clear his head because surely that could _not_ be Luke talking; he loved Jocelyn and Clary right? When he opened his eyes he saw a flash of redhair streak past his vision and he followed after her, he was not going to be leaving her like this, no way in hell. She was fast, but he could catch up with her. They ran and ran until they reached her apartment and…it was shattered and burned down.

Simon’s gut turned because something just didn’t feel right but he couldn’t leave Clary, so he just stood by her as she broke at the sight of her home, and with no answer from her mother it didn’t make the feeling in his stomach go away, it only made it worse. When there was a noise coming from upstairs, they both picked up something they could use as a weapon before they had stalked their way up. It was Dot, yet, something about the way she talked about a cup made Simon say. “That’s not Dot Clary.”

Oh how he could have wished he was wrong, but Dot turned into this horrible monster, its skin a milky white with a sickly green under tone. Its teeth spread out like this was one of the monsters from one of the many si-fi movies he’s watched in his life. It had happened all too fast, it attacked Clary and anger fuelled Simon and he swung the broken piece of wood he was carrying at the thing. Simon had succeed in getting the monster’s attention, and was about to swing again when he saw something bright thrust its way through the demon’s chest. The smell of burning sulphur filled the air for a few seconds as the creature screamed before it disappeared before his eyes, revealing a guy putting the glowing sword away.

“What? No thank you?” He asked, but Simon rolled his eyes a bit before he looked over to Clary and his eyes widened.

“Clary!” Simon exclaimed as he saw her starting to sway.

“Is the room spinning?” Her voice shallow as the words were spoken, Simon rushed over her holding her up.

The stranger’s hand came up to move some of Clary’s hair, revealing a gaping wound in the side of her neck. “Demon venom, let me take her I know where somewhere that can help her.”

“No! I’ve got her; just tell me where we are going. My van is outside, the yellow one.” Simon snapped, some part of his mind was telling him that he should call for an ambulance, and take her to the hospital but yet another part told him that they wouldn’t be able to do a thing to help his best friend. Without another word between them Simon, with Clary in his arms as she passed out and the stranger made their way to the van. Simon had carefully placed Clary on the seat of the van and telling the new comer to get in the back. The only time the other spoke was to give directions.

“This is a church? What are you going to do here?”

“It doesn’t look abandoned to you?” The question made Simon pause a bit as he was opening up the door.

“No, it doesn’t. What are you, blind?”

Before Simon could even think about getting around to getting Clary out of the van, the stranger had already gotten her out and was making his way up to the church, Simon caught up with him keeping his eyes upon Clary. The stranger ended up placing her on a bed; he carefully removed her hair away from the wound and pulled out a decorated stick, almost like a wand with a crystal at the end of it. Simon tilted his head a bit because something about it seemed a bit familiar to him and there was a pang in his heart.

“What are you doing?!” Simon exclaimed as he watched as the other male traced something onto her skin, it looked like it was burning her. He was holding onto Clary’s hand as he watched out for any reaction from her, but he couldn’t see anything, or feel anything.

“I’m hopefully saving her. She –”

“Jace? What are you doing?” A female voice asked as a new comer came into the room. Simon looked up and saw a woman around Clary’s height making her way towards them. “You brought a mundane, no _two_ mundanes in here and placing a rune on one. Alec is going to have a fit when he finds out.”

“I don’t care. If it will save her I don’t care where she is, who is helping as long as I don’t lose her.” Simon spoke, his words coming off a bit harsher then he had meant too, but it was really starting to pile down on him and he was losing control on his already lose brain to mouth filter.

“I’ll deal with Alec; just…take this mundane to a room so he can rest. I’m sure he’s going to be ti–”

“NO! I am not leaving Clary. Anyway, I’m not tired.” His words were contradicted by a yawn leaving his lips, despite his best at trying to stop it from coming. The female shook her head before walking next to him, taking hold of his arm and pulling him up and his hand slipped from Clary’s.

“Come on, she’ll be safe with Jace, don’t worry about it.” There was something in her voice that made it sound like she wasn’t too sure if she believed it in its entirety. “I’m Isabelle and Jace…” She looked at the guy, who by now Simon has gathered is called Jace. “He’s going in your room because you brought him here.”

“I’ll be here watching over Clary here anyway so he can take it for now.” Jace said with a dismissive shrug. Before Simon could ask a single question Isabelle was taking him out of the room, and lead him to a room not far and told him to just go to sleep and that she would wake him if anything happened with Clary.

**

It was going on two days since that night; he had managed to get in a call to his mother to tell her that he was at Clary’s and that she shouldn’t worry. He just hopes that it’s enough to last for just a bit longer before he needs to go and see her, but he really couldn’t leave Clary here with these strangers. Right now, he was in the room with Clary on one of beds, Isabelle was sitting on Clary’s bed as she watched over Clary, the redhead seemed to be stirring in her sleep a bit and then, suddenly she sat up her head slamming into Isabelle’s and they both said an ‘ _ow’_ at the same time.

“Clary!” Simon exclaimed and went to give her a hug, and smiled a bit when she returned it and they pulled away and he stood next to her. “It’s okay, don’t worry.”

“Where am I? Simon, what happened? Where is my mother?” Her questions filling out of her mouth, as she looked at her best friend, worry and fear etched up on her features.

“I’m not entirely too sure, but you’re okay. Not dead.” Simon said, but as he was about to add on more Jace walked in with a raven-haired man, who was taller than the blond.

“I really can’t believe you let in two mundanes into the Institute?” The taller man, who Simon was guessing was Alec, from what Isabelle has told him of the other. Alec was Isabelle’s older brother, and Simon could see some of the similarities between the pair.

“Well for one Alec, she can’t be a mundane. The Circle members were following her, and you _know_ they weren’t –”

“Simon,” Clary spoke, the name sharp of her tongue as she turned to look her friend, cutting off Jace in the process which was what she had been meaning to do. Her attention was on the only person she knew of, and trusted. “Can you _please_ tell me what’s going on, and where my mother is, please?”

Simon nodded his head, “All I know is that, we don’t know where your mother is. I think those guys who had been following us might have taken her, and that you know those creatures I always described to you? They’re _all_ real, fairies, demons and all of it real. Vampires, werewolves –”

“Stop Simon, this is all too much just…” Clary said, her hand running through her redhair. Her green eyes looking around; taking in the sight of the place and of the strangers who surrounded her before she took in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “Um, where are my clothes?” The question falling off her tongue as she took in the baggy shirt she was wearing that wasn’t hers at all.

“Demon venom, so they’re burned but I leant you some of mine, they’re sitting over there.” Isabelle replied, pointing over to a chair that had a black dress and some boots and then seconds later she is motioning her hands towards the door as she looked at the boys. “Boys, _out_ so Clary here can get changed, we’ll sort out what’s going on with these two and we’ll find a way to get Clary her mother back.”

“We’ll be in the kitchen; morning seems to be coming around.” Jace said in response as he closed the notebook he had, which both Clary and Simon recognised as hers, but they didn’t say anything as he left, Alec leaving with him, and so did Simon.

Jace, which now that Simon wasn’t too busy being worried about Clary noticed was built like he hit the gym regularly, which he probably did. His hair was blond, with an undercut and it seemed to be gelled back, and he was covered in tattoos. Simon couldn’t help but looking at them, and hadn’t realised he was staring until he heard someone clear their throat. “I know I’m something to look at, but the staring is a bit creepy.”

Rolling his eyes Simon let out a small scoff. “I was not staring because of that, not that you aren’t attractive, you are. It’s just…Something about those tattoo’s you have seem familiar to me.”

“You mean the runes? Maybe because your friend has been drawing them, you know that could be it.” Jace replied as he handed Simon the sketch book, opening the book up to a page full of smaller versions of what he was seeing on Jace.

“No, not that. I described those to her, or well these ones.” Simon said as he pointed to a few of them, he didn’t get how they could be on this _guy_ in front of him when he’s never seen them before expect for in his mind. The monsters within the book, he described them to her and she would sketch them and all this time he thought they were from his overactive imagination but now they might be real? It just _couldn’t_ be real. Could it? “This is the book of sketches we have for our graphic novel we are planning. The monsters, these _runes_ as you called them. Just art of a story we made up.”

“Something isn’t right about this Jace, it’s not like there can be new Shadowhunters. Plus, with what that demon said the other night? Jace, we can’t be worrying about those mundanes while demons are draining mundanes of their blood.” Alec said, almost scaring Simon because he had almost forgotten he was there. The older had gone real quiet; Simon took a few seconds to look him over, taking in that he was taller than Jace.  He was wearing all black clothing, and Simon almost missed the runes on Alec, they poked out from the corners of his clothing. They could have easily been missed.

“Standing _right here_.” Simon interjected, closing the sketch book and holding it down by his side until they reached the kitchen, where he decided to place it down on the table. There were a few seats around the table and Simon decided to take a seat, and the other two got to work on making some breakfast. By the time the girls had walked into the kitchen, Jace and Alec had finished making breakfast and served it to everyone. They had all apparently decided to eat in silence, no one daring to say a thing as they filled their stomachs. Clary had asked for some coffee and that was really about all that had been asked of within that time. Once they were finished, they cleaned their plates before the three Shadowhunters lead the way down the hall.

“Where are we going?” Clary questioned as she fell in step with Isabelle, Simon was behind them and the two boys were in the lead of the group.

“The training room, if the Circle took your mother we might have someone who might know why.” Jace answered, not looking back and soon they reached a big space where a male and female were training their weapons skills. “That is Hodge; he was a former Circle member. Sent here to work and live here after he repented.”

“But he’s forbidden to ever leave the Institute, and now, I’m just going to go do something _actually_ useful for us.” Alec’s words were blunt, and he just turned and left and Isabelle went after him after a light apology for his lack of manners.

Soon, the pair in front of them came to a stop as Hodge took apart the woman’s weapon. He dismissed her, and turned to look at the three of them. “Jocelyn.” The name falling off of his tongue as if he was seeing a ghost right in front of him.

“It’s Clary, my mother is Jocelyn Fray.”

“Well when I knew her, she was Jocelyn Fairchild, and she was one of my best friends.”

“She’s been kidnapped…by someone named Valentine…”

The rest of Clary’s words went unheard as Simon recognised that _name._ Something about that name sounded familiar to him, and he was trying to place where exactly where he had heard it before.

  _Night had fallen and his father was sitting on the edge of his bed as he was telling him a bedtime story. It was filled with magical creatures. Creatures such as those of fairies who could never tell a lie but were sneaky enough to avoid the hard truth, of vampires who lurked during the night for sunlight was dangerous and could kill them and werewolves, those wolf like creatures turning to each other for guidance and even some of those said to have angel blood in them. An angel had been sent to give his blood to help the humans protect themselves. They had been sent to protect those creatures from the evil forces of the ugly demons, but one day this man had come along and tried to destroy the peace. He managed to make people believe that what he was doing was the right thing but some saw the true horror of him, and some left him, but that hadn’t stopped him from his task, not even his best friend or wife could have stopped him until the day he went for it. The man’s name was…_

“Simon!” Clary shouted as she snapped her fingers in his face, worry was resting upon her features as she over looked him.

Shaking his head to get his thoughts clear, he sucked in a deep breath and let it out. “My dad, he told me a story about a guy named Valentine. It was a bedtime story he told me and my sister until we got too old for them. It was one of my favourites…It doesn’t matter, let’s just find Clary’s mother and sort this out.”

“Yeah we need to because she might just be able to help stop him. She was a part of the Circle, Simon, she followed him and now, she’s gone.” Her voice breaking as she let the words fall past her lips.

“But we need a plan first, we can’t just go out there with no plan it will get us killed. Let’s figure out what we know first shall we? And while we’re at that, Izzy wants to sample your blood to see why it is that you can see us without aid.”

Simon just nodded his head to what Jace had said; he would do anything so long as it would help them. “So, what do we know?” Simon asked as the trio started to walk down a hall.

“Valentine is back and wants the cup, and he thinks that my mother has it for some reason.” The rehead beside him informed.

“Well could she? Have it I mean?”

“I don’t know.”

“Clary, I’ve seen your book, you know about runes and so does your boyfriend. You’ve drawn them.”

“Oh, we’re not…we’re not dating.” Clary interjected, causing Jace to give a dismissive hand gesture before he continued on with what he was saying.

“You know something, think.”

A frown formed upon Clary’s lips as she tried to think, but nothing was coming into her mind and she was growing frustrated with herself. “There is nothing but blackness, I’ve tried but there is nothing.”

They all went silent and then a groan came from Jace’s lips and ran a hand through his hair. “Your mind has been wiped of memories.”

“That…That is not possible. It cannot be.”

“It is, if you know a warlock.”

“A warlock?”

“They’re immortal beings, half demon and half human. Sometimes their fingers can spark.”

Two people ran through Simon’s mind, the first one was Dot as he remembered that night they had been in Clary’s apartment one minute and the next the police station. But, there was also this male, who came around to his place almost once a year, he had said he was a friend of his father’s and he continued to do it even after his father had died. There had also been a few times when he saw colourful sparks come out of his hand, but back then he thought he was just imagining it. He was young so of course when he ran to his parents about it they had told him it was just his imagination. Simon went with it, because how this man could be producing magic out of his hand was beyond him? Magic wasn’t real. But, now…he thinks what he saw, was real.

Clary had told Jace of Dot, and what she had done that night but Simon thought he should put in his memory. Two options have got to be better than one right? “Magnus Bane? I think he is one, he would visit our house every year and a few times I saw this like blue colour come out of his fingers. I don’t think he knows I saw, but I did.”

Jace nodded his head as he took in the information he had been given by both, “Okay. We’ll try for Dot first because of the connection between her and your mother. We might need a few things first. Follow me.”

Jace led them to a laboratory, where Izzy had a needle at the ready and she took a sample of Simon’s blood placing it in a tube, before taking some of Clary’s and doing the same. Jace filled Isabelle on the plan of attack, or _mission_ as Jace had called it as the female Lightwood examined the blood.

“Huh.” The brunette sighed before she turned to look at Clary and Simon, she tilted her head and a bit of her long black hair fell into her eyes, but she pushed it back and pulled it into a lose ponytail. “You both have angel blood in your system, it’s a bit strange, new Shadowhunters, but blood doesn’t lie. I will put these through the system to see if it comes up with any DNA matches that we have on our system. Clary, we know your mother is one, but I just want to put it in as well. Now, onto the mission, I don’t think Alec will approve of it.”

“I don’t approve of this mission.” Alec’s voice rang through as if on time, Simon watched as a pleased smile spread across Isabelle’s lips. Alec’s own lips not moving from the frown he always seemed to sport. “I’ve talked with the Clave, they’ve made it clear that those two cannot leave, and that they’re sending some Seelie scouts to look for Valentine.”

 “I’m finding Dot, I don’t care what you or what that Clave wants. I’m going to find her.” Clary said as she stood her ground, determination upon her face.

“Alec, this warlock might have answers that we need.” Jace spoke, looking at Alec. “And with Valentine’s people after Clary, she’s not going to be safe to go out there alone.”

“Jace does have a point. Alec, come on.” Izzy spoke up, giving her brother a smile and roll of her eyes as she ignored her brother’s glare and they all started to move out of the laboratory.

Clary had found a way to have known where Dot was, but when they had arrived at Pandemonium it was all but empty, and Clary bit back a sob because Dot was probably their best chances of finding her mother.

“Looks like plan two, Magnus Bane.” Isabelle said with a light sigh of her lips.

“Magnus Bane? The High Warlock of Brooklyn? I was not informed of this part of the plan. Why do you think he can help?” Alec questioned as he looked over everyone, watching their reactions.

“Because Simon’s heard of him, heard his name. We went with Dot first because we know there is a connection between her and Clary’s mother. Now, we need to figure out where he is.” Isabelle spoke before anyone else could, putting a reassuring hand on her brother’s arm. “Come on, we need to go back and research there.”

“But first, I need to make a stop at my house. My mother is worried, and…I think there is something there that might be helpful.” Simon said, giving a shrug of his shoulder.

**

No one had argued with Simon, Alec looked pleased that he was getting rid of Simon but Clary had insisted on going with him but Isabelle told her it wouldn’t be safe especially if she was the one the Circle was after. She kept on insisting until Jace offered to go with him so that Clary would go back to the institute; reluctantly she went with the Lightwood siblings and left Jace and Simon to go to his house. The lights were off in the house, meaning his mother was asleep so he told Jace to be quiet as he opened up the front door, using the spare key. He almost made it to his room. Almost because just as he was about to open the door, the hallway light turned on and his mother was at the end of the hallway.

“Simon? It’s late at night, what are you doing?” She questioned looking at her son, a small frown upon her lips as she took in the other next to him. “And who is that? Simon, what’s going on?”

“Honestly mum, I don’t know. But, everything is going to be okay I promise you. And this…is…”

“I’m Jace ma’am, a friend.” Jace stepped in saying, flashing a bright smile towards Simon’s mother.

“Okay, if you were in trouble you would tell me right?”

“Of course I would. Goodnight mum.”

“Goodnight Simon.” She said before she turned to go back to her own bedroom.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Simon opened up his bedroom door and switched on the light. He ran a hand over his face as he stalked his way to his bed, falling upon it. Taking in the familiar feel of his own bed, the familiar smells of his own room making him feel better, making him feel safe. He could honestly feel himself falling into a sleep but it was interrupted by Jace clearing his throat and that made Simon remember why he had came here in the first place. Sighing, he got off his bed and picked up his backpack and started stuffing it with clothes, and things he deemed important. He then goes to his closet and opens up a loose floorboard and pulls out a box. His mother doesn’t know he kept this, this was one of the things his father apparently wanted gone and his mother was going to get rid of it, as a sign of respect, but Simon, he just couldn’t so he stole the box and replaced it with a similar box just before it was being taken away. Opening up the box, he pours the contents onto his bed carefully. Out came a sword, one Simon thought was a plaything for most of his life because it would light up whenever he touched it, or his sister but never when his mother took hold of it. But, now as he looks through the box again, he sees some of the runes upon the objects. A sword, a ring, a book and a quiver had fallen onto his bed as well as what seemed like jewels of some sort and a few other things.

“I thought you said you weren’t a Shadowhunter?” Jace questioned as he went to pick up the sword, it glowed when he touched it. “You lied, this is Shadowhunter equipment. This almost looks like all of your Shadowhunter family heirlooms. That family crest on that ring there, it looks _familiar_.”

“I didn’t lie, this isn’t mine. It’s my father’s things. This…you had one of these.” Simon said as he picked up what he thinks he remembers someone calling a stele.

“A stele, yes I do have one every Shadowhunter does. If these were your father’s your father must have been a Shadowhunter.”

Simon shook his head because why wouldn’t his father tell him this, that he was a part of this dangerous world but then it came to Simon, he _did_. All those bedtime stories, they weren’t fairytales but real stories of things that are out there in the world. Getting out of his shock, Simon stuffed the stele into his pocket and the ring, and put the rest back into the box. Jace still had hold of the sword, but Simon didn’t bother asking for it back as he put the box away and stood up. “Let’s just…go.”

They left for the institute without disturbing Simon’s mother, they didn’t say anything and Simon was glad for that because he was trying to deal with the fact that his father had kept this from him, but yet also told him of this world. When they got there, they were pulled into a room. Clary was sitting on the bed while Izzy had her arm wrapped around her – comforting her.

“What’s going on?” Simon demanded to know, looking between the girls and Alec who didn’t look all too happy.

“She’s Valentine’s _daughter_ that is what is wrong. She could be a _spy_.” Alec said, not bothering to hide the way he felt about this situation.

“She is _not_ a spy; do you think she asked for this? That we both asked to be put in this world! We didn’t, and I’ve known Clary my whole life, she would _not_ do anyone dirty like that. So take your judgemental crap and shove it up your ass!” Simon yelled at Alec, shoving his shoulder a bit before he walks out of the room because he couldn’t stand to be in the same room as the older male right now. Finding an empty room, Simon chucked his bag onto the bed as he sat on the edge of the bed, burying his head into his hands. Maybe sometime later he might go apologise to Alec for going off like that but right now he feels as though it was rightfully done because how **dare** he accuse Clary of being a spy. The room was silent, and it was daunting and he was about pull out his cellphone when there was a knock on his door. Looking up he saw Jace standing there, arms crossed against his chest.

“What?” Simon’s words were harsh as they fell past his lips, yet he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Can I come in?” Jace asks, but he doesn’t wait for an answer as he strides himself over and stands in front of Simon. “I was sent to see if you’re okay. Izzy is too busy comforting Clary and Alec, well he’s not going to. So, are you okay?”

“How can I be okay? All those stories my father told me and my sister, they were real. All those _creatures_ I thought I was seeing because of a hyperactive imagination are real. How can I be okay when I know of the stories of what my best friend’s _father_ did? I know all the stories Jace, what he _did_. And then have someone I just meet accuse her of _being_ like him, or working for him? So, to answer your question, I am _not_ okay and I don’t think I will be.” Simon said before taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, throwing himself back so he lay on the bed, his legs hanging off of the bed. He could feel the light breeze that came because his shirt rose just a little.

“Isabelle said your results came in, but she hasn’t gotten around to reading it yet because Clary’s was on top. Do you want to find out the results?” Jace asked, like he was _trying_ to make some conversation.

Simon just shook his head, “No, I just want to go to sleep and wake up, and for all this to be some sick twisted dream I’m having.”

“Fine, sleep I think we all need that but after that we will see if we can locate Magnus. See you in the morning Simon.” And with that, Jace left Simon alone in the room.

Simon took off his shoes, placing them at the foot of the bed before he’s stripping himself into something comfortable to sleep in and climbing under the covers of the bed. Letting sleep over come him, he really hopes that when he wakes up that this had been all some fabricated dream that his mind made up for him, and that he’s just going to wake up with a possible killer hangover and that was all this was.

**

He did not wake up in his bed, no; he woke up to Clary sitting on the edge of a bed in an unfamiliar room. Letting out a groan he pulled the pillow over his head. This only caused the redhead to poke his side and pull the pillow off of his face.

“Simon…Are you sure about this Magnus?” She asked once he sits himself up, propping up on his elbows.

Simon tilts his head slightly, and he thinks about it. What he did know about the world, it had changed but, he never got a bad feeling off of the guy whenever he was around. The words of his father saying _trust your instincts_ and the memory of when he first remembers meeting the warlock.

 _He was five and he and Rebecca were playing a game of tag, or as Rebecca liked to call it **Cat and Mouse**. Simon always ended up being the mouse because his sister was always just that bit _ quicker _than he was._

_“She’s after me! Help me.” Simon called out as he ran into the kitchen, running behind the first pair of legs he could find._

_“Kids, we have a guest so let’s put an end to this game. At least for now?” His mother suggested with a soft smile towards her kids. Rebecca coming to a stop from where she was about to step that much closer to Simon so that she could tag him, but still far enough to make a run for it if she made the hit. She does drop her hand to her side at her mother’s words and it took Simon a few moments to register that the legs he was behind weren’t those of his father, nor his mother._

_He takes a step back, eyes going to the ground and he pushes up the glasses he has on. “Sorry mister.” Simon spoke in a quiet voice, folding his hands behind his back._

_A soft chuckle left the guest lips, and then he was bending down to Simon’s level and carefully placing a hand on Simon’s shoulder, and he looked up. “It’s alright. I’ll protect you from any harm.”_

_“She’s just my sister, no harm…besides her being annoying.” His words earned him a stern look from his mother, and a light glare from his sister. She would have piped in something but didn’t when she felt her mother squeeze her shoulder. He managed to poke his tongue out at his sister before his mother could see and that made him feel proud. His eyes look at the stranger in his house, and smiled as he said “I’m Simon, and you look very pretty.” His finger going up to point to the many necklaces that hung around the guy’s neck._

_“Thank you Simon, it’s nice to meet you. You can call me Magnus, not mister.” The man spoke giving him a wink, the kind of wink like they’ve just shared a secret between an adult and child, and then he’s standing up to his full height._

_Simon nods his head, and then he and Rebecca are ushered out of the kitchen and told to go play a nice, friendly game._

“Why?” Simon finds himself asking as he takes hold of Clary’s hand. Not letting his eyes off of her so that he could watch her response.

“It’s just…I’ve had this nightmare I guess. Where I was tied up and my mother was there and she called this guy _Magnus_ and it was like he was reaching into my brain. That’s totally weird right?” Clary questions, eyes going to the ground. She was losing her footing in this world with all this information being thrown at her. But, as long as she had _someone_ she could keep some footing to keep her upright.

“Then maybe that means he is our guy. Let’s hope that they’re able to find Magnus because I also have a few questions for him.” Simon says, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. “Let’s get dressed and wait for the others.”

Clary nodded her head, “Isabelle is already up, and she’s offered to cook.”

“Crap!” A voice said from the door, causing the pair to look to find Jace there. Both Clary and Simon raise an eyebrow. “Oh, you’ll understand once you’ve tried her cooking. I was coming to wake you all up. Hodge said he’s found a lead on Magnus.”

Jace left the doorway, and Clary left the room. Simon got changed into some clothes for the day. The food that Isabelle had cooked, they saw why Alec and Jace made their own but they ate what they could. Now they were sitting at a table, with a huge TV like screen in front of them. Hodge was standing with a pad in his hand as he showed pictures of Magnus through various time though the centuries. It only confirmed to him that Magnus was the guy. Hodge was telling them about Magnus, and what the Shadowhunters knew of the warlock.

“Magnus is known to have a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters.” Hodge informed them, causing Clary to question why he would help her mother. Simon would have asked the same thing, but he kept his mouth shut. That would be something he would want to ask the guy himself. “But ‘help’ might not be the most accurate word. Now, did he provide a service for Jocelyn, perhaps but it is highly likely that she paid Magnus handsomely for his magic. The Clave is saying that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine begun hunting them. Valentine must be searching for the warlock, where did Joce–” Hodge’s words stopped as he hissed in pain, the red circle rune on his neck searing red for a few seconds.

“Hodge, your rune. You okay?” Clary asks, worry in her voice but she regains herself and asks, “So, how do we find Magnus?”

“We don’t, we let him find us. We’ll lure him out of hiding and set up a meeting. Somewhere protected.” Jace spoke with a smile that said he knew more about how this worked then they did, which was true but he didn’t need to flaunt it like that. At least, not in Simon’s opinion.

“And I know where we will do it.” Isabelle said as she took the iPad from Hodge’s hands. He let out a small chuckle. She swipes a few things before a banner for a party shows up on the screen.”

“A downworlder rave? Nice Izzy.” Jace commented with a proud smile towards the female Lightwood.

“And where did you get that?” Alec questioned.

“Does that matter? We have found a way to find him. So, unless he doesn’t like parties we’re shit out of luck.” Simon pipes in, crossing his arms against his chest. “And from what I know, he loves to party. It’s a downworlder rave? He’s a downworlder, it would be easy for him to hide in plain sight, even if someone is after him.”

“Someone’s got some spunk, but…Simon is right. He would blend in there.” Jace said with a shrug of his shoulder.

“And trust me, this will work.” Isabelle said, “Because if he’s going to be coming out of hiding, he’ll be going to one of the biggest parties of the year.”

“Never underestimate Magnus’ hedonism.” Hodge put in, and added. “Or his greed. Come with me.”

With that the group followed Hodge to a rune on the ground. Waving his stele over the rune, a shelve had popped up and there was a necklace. A beautiful ruby necklace. Hodge explained the importance of the necklace to Magnus, apparently he had a relationship with New York’s vampire clan’s leader. How the necklace has been enchanted to warn the wearer to demons and how they were going to offer it up to Magnus as bait.

“I’ll send Magnus a fire message. We need to arrange the meeting quickly and before Valentine get s to Magnus.” Jace said as he took a step down, he then turned his head. “And Simon…Meet me at my room in like 30 minutes, I don’t think your clothes will pass off in a downworlder rave. You’ll borrow some of mine.”

Jace left and Simon turned to the rest. “He’s not giving me a choice is he? What is wrong with the clothes I do have?”

“For one, now downworlder would be caught dead in that.” Isabelle replied, giving Simon a sweet smile before her dark eyes turn to Clary. “Now, what are you going to wear?”

“Well, I was just thinking of just…this.” Clary said as she suggested to the clothes that she as already wearing.

Isabelle tisked a few times, waving her finger a bit before putting her finger to her chin, a wide smile spreads across her lips. “I think you might have to borrow some of mine. I’ve got plenty of party clothes. Come on and while we’re at it, might teach you a few fighting tricks.” Isabelle mused as she linked her arm with Clary’s and pulling her way.

Alec and Hodge left the area, and Simon just decided to go to the room in which he had put his things. Sighing he grabbed out his phone and saw a missed call from his mother. He listens to it, listens to her voice worrying that he wasn’t in bed when she woke up. How she was scared for him and where was he?

It hurt him, not knowing if he should tell her of this and possibly ruining the image she has of his father, of her husband. He wouldn’t want for her to go on a bender, it would just break him if him telling her this lead her to it so sucking in a deep breath he dials her number and waits for her to answer.

“Simon? Honey, are you okay? You weren’t in bed this morning?” His mother asks the moment she picks up.

“I’m okay mum, I am. I just left early is all.” He hated lying, but what else was he suppose to do? Tell her that his father had been lying to them this whole time? That what he had been seeing was real this whole time? That…So many things to tell her but, he wants to keep her from this world because of the glimpse he has had of this world, he might just understand why his father left it. “I’m just doing school work, I think I might move into the dorms.” It had gone quiet. “Mum.”

“Yeah? If you want too, it’s just my baby boy is growing up. You will visit me right?”

“Of course.”

“Good, you’re my little monkey and will always be. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The phone went quiet, and he could hear his mother breathing on the other side. He wanted to say something more, but for once his mouth can’t seem to produce anything. The unsaid goodbyes linger and they hang up. Simon so badly wants to throw his phone across the room but he doesn’t. Throwing isn’t his thing so he just flops down onto the bed. Why couldn’t this all have been some bad dream he was having? He picks up the clothes he had discarded last night, frowning when the ring and stele fell from the pockets. He spins them in his hands before he decides to place the ring on his finger, sighing he folds the jeans before placing them into his bag. The stele taking a spot in his back pocket before he’s making his way to Jace’s room. Knocking on the door, he waits outside until Jace opens it up and lets him in.

“Isabelle is no doubt giving Clary some clothing to fit into the downworlder rave. You guys need it because your clothes are very _mundane_.” Jace said as he went to his drawers and fished out a few shirts and pants.

Simon tried his best not to be offended by the use of the word mundane and the way Jace seemed to have spoken the word. He watches as Jace looks at the clothes he’s taken out, and then there is a set of clothes flying his way and Jace is telling him to change into them. Sighing he changes into the black pants, and semi formal looking top Jace had thrown his way. He walks out to show Jace.

“Good, that will work. Now, change back into your normal clothes. We need to train you how to use a weapon and we’ve got like five hours to do so, so hurry.” Jace spoke with giving a motion of his hands, which made Simon roll his eyes, but he changed back into his normal clothes and hands Jace the clothes back. Then he is following the blond to another area of the institute. Jace presses his hands to a wall and then a shelf of weapons shows itself.

Simon’s jaw drops at the variety of weapons in front of him. “Wow that is a lot.”

“That’s not all of them. Lots of people have their own and keep them on them, these are emergency and spare ones, and the off chance someone’s stored there here. Now, have you ever held a weapon?” Jace mused, reaching up to take down a sword.

“Well, at B'nai B'rith Camp, a summer Jewish camp. There was archery and I was excellent at that, but I also did play with the sword from the box. Of which, where did you leave it?” Simon asks as he looks Jace.

“Right…I left it in my room. We can train using that, just go to the training area and I’ll meet you there.” And with that, Jace left after closing up the weapons.

Simon rolled his eyes but he did go to the training area, when he arrived there Clary and Isabelle were training together. He watched them for a bit, watching at how easy Clary was picking up the tactics that were used against her minutes ago to use them against Isabelle in the next attack. They were using spears, and Isabelle’s one looked a lot like the bracelet she wore, and now knowing this world existed, he would guess that is exactly what it was. This new world, the Shadow World, it was starting to become easy to _predict_ and nothing will surprise him anymore. Except maybe Jace sneaking up on him and making jump, he almost swore.

“God, don’t do that man.” Simon says as he looks at the sword Jace is holding out to him before he’s taking it into his own hands. The light of the sword familiar in his hands, a light sad smile spread across his lips. “How are we going to do this?”

A smirk spread across Jace’s lips and Simon is regretting it already. Within seconds Jace is swinging his sword towards Simon, only to be matched by Simon. It seemed that they both were surprised by the action, and how quick Simon had done that.

“Are you sure your father didn’t train you?” Isabelle asks, making the boys turn to look at her and dropping their weapons to their sides.

Simon shook his head. “No, he didn’t. Like, we play fought because I’m pretty sure he had more than one of these swords. But, not really. I don’t.” His mind tries to call back to when he and his father played with the swords, or he and his sister did and he watched. His father, always giving out tips on how to beat the other at the game because that was what it was, a game right? “SHIT! He would give me and Rebecca tips when we played swords, but other than that, no.”

“Well your father was…”


	2. Things, Why Can't They Go Right

“…A Shadowhunter named Markus Whitestorm.” Isabelle informed him.

Simon just looked at her, was that name suppose to spark something in him. It didn’t, he wasn’t _from_ this shadow world like she was. All it did was make him think of his father, the one who he grew up known as Markus Lewis. His eyes look between Isabelle then at Jace who seemed to have a look of surprise on his face. It must mean something if it caused _that_ kind of reaction from the blond because Simon may have only known this guy just under a week but he’s sure it would take quite a bit to get that from him. “Someone is going to need to inform me on why that has made Jace go like that.” With his words, he points to the blond.

“He was said to be one of the Clave’s best swordsmen and Shadowhunter. I’m talking, highly skilled and hard to win against. But, a year before Valentine’s attack he had disappeared and when the Uprising took place it was assumed that he had been kidnapped and killed by Valentine because he was seen as a threat.” This time it was Jace that spoke, his eyes wondering over Simon before adding on. “It seems like they were wrong.”

“There was also this rumour that he fell in love with a mundane and ran away to be with her.” Isabelle added with a small shrug of her shoulder. “But, no one believed that rumour. They thought it was ridiculous, now it doesn’t seem so ridiculous anymore.”

“Clearly. Um, let’s just see what you’ve got before we need to get ready for the party.” Jace said as he pointed towards the training floor. Simon followed Jace onto the floor, and they sparred until they were both sweating. Clary and Isabelle having done the same, Isabelle was the one who dismissed the group and everyone got ready. Weapons hidden on their bodies and they were heading to the rave. Simon kind of zoned out of the talk as they waited in line, it was just banter anyway.

Inside, it was Jace and Clary who went up to Magnus with the jewel, while Alec, Isabelle and Simon stayed in the background on look out duty. Someone shouted, and Alec shot an arrow towards the assailant. Taking that as a cue, Simon started walking towards Clary and Jace but Isabelle pulled him and told him to check the area with her for others. Who he was supposed to look for he didn’t know, but after their search they found no one and returned to the group, Magnus was gone. Next thing they’re running out of the club and Alec seemed to be going off but Simon didn’t care for that, he just cared if Clary was alright.

Magnus was also his own chance for answers, but now he was gone. He’s tired so the argument that was going on was just a haze as he’s catching his own wind of breath. He just wanted answers, answers about his father and his hope for them had vanished into thin air and probably won’t ever come back out of hiding so long as Valentine was still out there.

Simon must have been too wrapped up in trying to figure another way to get to Magnus when Isabelle tugged on his arm, telling him that they’ve located Magnus. He suppressed a sigh of relief that was threatening to spill past his lips before he’s following everyone. They’re quiet as they walk into the place, it seemed to be a warehouse – nothing like he would have expected from Magnus.

“Warlock glamour.” Jace answered when Clary had asked the question that was plaguing both of their minds.

Isabelle stops in her tracks as she raises a hand, her eyes looking around as everyone stops with her. “Something’s wrong. It’s far too easy to get this close.” She said, her eyes roaming the place again.

“His protective wards must be down.” Alec said, before he’s looking towards Clary and Simon. “Don’t get in the way.”

Then there is the sound of someone grunting gaining everyone’s attention, and it was sudden as the sound had come. The guy was killed and thrown to the floor and everyone’s weapons were at the ready.

“Valentine’s found Magnus.” Clary says as they all rush forward, going in different directions. There was a young girl running to the man on the floor. Simon noticed as a man came in from the doorway, his grip on his sword tightened. It was Clary who attacked the man first. Isabelle took hold of him before he could go after Clary, and that was when Jace stepped in and gave the final blow to the guy.

There were a few others they had to take down before the area was clear and they made it into Magnus’ lair. Magnus tells the little girl to join the others, her name was Zoe. Simon noted that, he noted all the names he heard. He walks himself over to Jace, he would let Clary have her time with Magnus first.

“Hey, you’re injured.” Jace commented as he took hold of Simon’s arm once he noticed the other near him.

Simon gave a shake of his head, pulling his arm back to himself. “I’ll be fine, let’s just tend to this gentleman shall we?” He says, pointing to the guy that was slumped on the floor.

“He didn’t make it. Let me take care of that. Hold out your arm, it’s going to sting.” Jace says as he grabs out his stele.

Sighing, Simon held out his arm towards Jace. His sleeved is pushed back and he winces at the pain of the action and soon wincing as Jace is drawing onto his arm with the stele. Once the drawing is done, Jace drops Simon’s arm and there is hardly any pain left in Simon’s arm.

“That is the Iratze rune, it’s used to heal. It’s the one on Clary’s neck.” Jace informs him.

“Hold tight everyone, we’re about to move.” Magnus says before he’s moving his arms and the place shakes as energy pulses through.

Magnus returned the necklace, giving it to Isabelle saying it was his payment for what they had done. Then it was talk about a demon, and how Clary was willing to do it if it meant saving her mother. Simon couldn’t blame her, not really. Simon had to hold back a laugh when Magnus had said, “Okay. Pretty boy, get your team ready.”

“You know what to do.” Jace had said before Magnus had stopped him before pointing to Alec.

It was a little funny, but Simon didn’t dare let the laugh out, he just let a smile tug at the corner of his lips. Magnus and Clary left to go into another room. “How did you go out there?” Isabelle asked him as she walked up to him, and he flashed a smile at her.

 “Got a little cut but, that was it.” He said as he held out his arm, showing where it was barely there now. It didn’t hurt at all anymore, which was a good thing. They took a seat on the couch, and Magnus walked back into the room.

“Jace is preparing Clary for the Greater Demon, I suggest you go get yours done Isabelle. While they’re all getting ready for the demon, Simon I have a feeling you have some questions,” Magnus said as he looked towards Simon.

Isabelle nodded her head, standing up to go find her brother. Magnus coming to take the spot she was in. He didn’t say a word as he sat down, and Simon was trying to think of something to ask out of the million things he wanted to ask.

Taking a deep breath, Simon folds his hands together. “You don’t seem surprised to see me.” He’s not sure why that’s the first thing he says, but it was something.

“You’re a Shadowhunter, a child of one of the best out there both in heart and in skill. You were bound to find your way into this world, especially with knowing the Fairchild’s. It’s why your father trained you, yet he made it a play thing.” Magnus spoke with a light smile upon his lips, like he was recalling a memory and letting it play in his mind.

“Do you know why my father left this world? Stopped being a Shadowhunter? Like, I can see how it can be hectic, and possibly why. Isabelle had said that there were these-” Stopping himself when Magnus raises a hand to give a signal as if to quieten him. It was successful.

“Your father left for many reasons, one was your mother. They had meet while he was on a mission and he was immediately smitten. Then there was the deal with Valentine wanting to use him as a weapon in the war, so he asked for my help. It wasn’t until almost six years later when he came back to me, asking for protection wards. He was paying me with your Shadowhunter’s family jewels. He wanted to protect his children and his wife, and that is something I admired from him. I could only protect your home, so he made sure you and Rebecca knew how to defend yourselves.”

“You came around every year, I remember some of the times you would come around. You still did even after…” Sucking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out, he forces a smile. No matter how much time passes, it doesn’t seem like it’s going to stop hurting knowing that his father is no longer with them. “How come you still did it? He couldn’t pay you?”

“He didn’t, but I knew he cared about his family for that I kept coming back, and because there is a chance I got attached to you guys. It was really basic wards against all downworlders and shadowhunters that didn’t have permission to walk the threshold. That is why Luke, Clary and Jocelyn could come in.”

“Wait…Luke? What is he?” Simon questioned, sure he knew that he had to be some part of this world but it was kind of hard to figure out what part when he’s heard what he had. The memory of that night, at the police station running through his mind and leaving a linger pain in his heart.

Magnus didn’t say anything as he stood up, “I’ve actually got something that you might like,” He says waving his hand, then there is a bow and arrows sitting in Simon’s lap. “These were your father’s.”

Simon takes out an arrow, running his fingers along the shaft of the arrow. He notices the little runes etched into it, just like the ones Alec had. “Thank you,” His words are soft as they fall past his lips, his fingers still running across the shaft before he places it back down.

“I’m going to check on everyone, but practice your aim. Are you okay out here while we do the summoning? We only do need five.” Magnus asks as he’s conjuring up a few targets for Simon to practice on, and an arm guard as well as the quiver from his father’s box. The warlock leaves once he gets the confirmation he needed.

Simon had nodded his head, taking hold of the bow and nocking the arrow before he’s drawing the string. Standing up at his full height, he finds the nearest target. Making sure he’s all right, he aims the arrow for the middle and lets it loose. Fist bumping the air when it hits the centre, then he’s notching another arrow and doing the same for another target, repeating the process until he’s hit every target and used every arrow.

“You are proving to be your father’s son.” Isabelle comments, making Simon jump.

He drops his bow, closing his eyes before taking in a deep breath. “You guys just love doing that don’t you?” Simon asks, bending down and picking up the dropped weapon. He’s sending a light glare towards the female Lightwood who was just smiling at him.

Isabelle gives a light shrug of her shoulder, “So, I’ve been meaning to ask…you and Clary? Is there anything going on with you two?” Her question is asked with a raised eyebrow, and it was clear what she meant. She was subtly asking if he and Clary were dating.

“We’re best friends, practically like family,” Simon replies, walking over to one of the targets and pulling out an arrow, placing it in the quiver. He walks around and pulls them all out, before giving a nod to the door where the summoning was going to happen. “I think it’s going to be ready, go I’ll be fine out here.”

**

The demon summoning was happening in the other room, and Simon was about to nock another arrow when he heard a familiar voice call his name. The call was more like a cry. Eyes going wide he ran out onto the balcony, in the corner stood a guy and a female, in between them was Rebecca and she looked scared. Why did they have to be standing on the ledge of the balcony?

“Simon…what’s going on?” His sister asks, a light whimper in her voice as see’s her brother with an arrow aiming at the male, but then towards the female because it seemed that she was the one who had the grip on his older sister.

“It’s going to be okay,” He’s trying to reassure her, he didn’t like this one bit. His eyes focus onto one of the new comers when he asks, “What do you guys want?”

“We want the cup; we’ll trade you Rebecca here for the cup. Fair trade I think.” The male spoke, a smirk upon his lips as he looked between the siblings. The female ran a finger against Rebecca’s cheek and Simon was itching to let the arrow loose but he didn’t want to risk having Rebecca fall with her.

“We don’t have the cup,” Simon replied, his grip on the bow getting tighter. “Let her go and I won’t shoot.”

“Oh no, we need her for leverage. She’s your sister, we need her,” The female replied, bringing Rebecca’s face to face her own. A grimace spread across both Lewis’ faces at the action.

“Who said we’re related?” Rebecca asked, letting a scowl spread across her face. The words would hurt, but Simon understood why she said them. She’s trying to put as much distance between them, make them think having her is a bad tactic. Make them think that Simon wouldn’t go after them if they had her. “Let me go or you’ll regret it.”

“We’ve been here too long; the Night Children want the Mortal Cup in exchange for your sister, unharmed. I’m sure that’s a good enough deal. Tick-Tock,” With that, the pair disappeared with Rebecca and Simon turned to face inside and let the arrow loose. The arrow just passed Magnus’ head as he walked out of the room.

“Simon, what’s going on? I gave you targets,” Magnus said as used his magic to put the arrow into the quiver.

“The Night Children, that’s what they called themselves, they took Rebecca. They want the cup in exchange for her. I’m guessing they’re vampires. Night Children and all, why not just say vampires. Like...”

“Simon, we can’t get the cup. Clary had to kill the demon, it had Jace and it was either Jace or the memories. But, we will get Rebecca back. First, get some rest because it will best to go in while it’s daylight,” Magnus informed as he reached out to grab hold of Simon’s bow. Simon let it him take it, and everyone else came out of the room. Magnus turned to face them, giving a smile. He’s giving a wave of his hands before saying, “Rest here tonight, as you have a small task to do tomorrow and I’ll be making a portal for you to get there.”

Alec raised an eyebrow, and everyone looked confused. Clary walked towards Simon, rubbing his arm and quietly asking if he was okay. They could always tell when the other wasn’t feeling right, so it came to no surprise to him that she questioned him. He replied with a shake of his head and Clary hugged his arm.

“Vampires took my sister, they want the cup,” Simon spoke; his voice barely a whisper and Clary pulled him into a proper hug. “They want the cup for my sister.”

“We’ll get her,” Clary reassured Simon. “We don’t leave family behind.”

**

Morning came around, and everyone got changed into clean clothes that Magnus had given them – or taken from their own rooms it seemed. Magnus was in the kitchen cooking, Isabelle and Clary were practicing some fight skills. Jace was in the shower, and Alec and Simon were sitting in the living space.

“Are those really Markus Whitestorm’s arrows?” Alec asked as he looked at the weapon in Simon’s hands. He got a nod in reply, so he added on, “For them to work effectively, you need to activate the runes. Do you have a stele?”

“I’ve got my father’s,” As he says the words, he pulls out the stele from his back pocket.

“Okay, run the stele over the shaft of the arrows. Like this,” Alec said as he pulled out one of his arrows and ran his own stele across the shaft. The shaft glowed a bit as the wand passed it by, and he repeated the process.

Simon copied Alec’s instructions and did it with all his arrows before putting them back into the quiver. “Alec, I just…I would like to apologise for going off at you the other day. I don’t generally do that but it was just stressful, that day and everything else. It’s no excuse but I do want to say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“There is a chance I could have been a bit out of line, but that’s because she’s the –”

“I know what he’s done, my father told me but I can promise you that Clary is nothing like that. Hey, maybe once we get my sister back, me and you do a shoot off? There are archery targets at the Institute right?”

Alec nods his head, stopping as he thinks it over. “I think that is a good deal but know that I’m going to beat you.”

“In your dreams.”

**

An hour later, everyone is feed and dressed. Everyone had their weapons at the ready after Magnus had told them the layout of the Hotel; he left the Shadowhunters to figure out their own plan. Once a plan was figured out, Magnus opened up the portal. Jace and Isabelle stepped through first, then Clary with Simon and Alec behind them. It was Clary that they wanted so they put her in the middle.

The room they had stepped into was very brightly lit; Simon had to squint his eyes before they adjusted to the brightness.

“Shadowhunters,” A female voice growled out, menacing and cold. Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Weapons held up, ready to protect themselves. “I see you’ve come for the Whitestorm girl. RAPHAEL!” Her voice was shrilling as the name passed her dark tainted lips.

“Let go of me you creep.” Rebecca’s voice rang as she was pushed into the room, followed by the guy from the balcony.

“She’s a feisty, I like her,” The female said as she walked over to Rebecca. She got close enough to touch Rebecca’s face, long nails touching the side of her face. The female vampire ran her finger across Rebecca’s cheek, down to her neck as a smirk spread across her lips. “She’d make one hell of a vampire, don’t you think Simon? Maybe we can have a matching set. The Whitestorm siblings turned into downworlders.”

“Don’t you touch her!” Simon growled out and was about to step forward but was held back by Alec and Clary holding their arms out.

“Camille, we promised them no harm of Rebecca for the cup,” Raphael whispered, his dark eyes looking from Camille and Rebecca to the group of Shadowhunters.

“Does it look like they have the cup?” Gesturing to the group as she questions the other vampire, she takes a step closer to the group as she did.

As she did, everyone’s grip on their weapon’s tightened and Isabelle’s bracelet formed itself into ‘whip-mode’. Alec’s hand went to reach for an arrow, only pausing just above the fletching of his arrow. Clary took a step forward so that she now stood just one step behind Jace and Isabelle’s line. “Of course we don’t have the cup, we _never_ had the cup. I lost my memories so I _can’t_ get the cup, so if you want it so badly go take a walk outside and find it bitch.”

“Fairchild has _bite_ , I like it but…” Camille turns to Rebecca grabbing her chin with her hand, letting her nails dig into the flesh. “No can do, we’ll keep her. She would make a wonderful addition to the clan.”

“Only if you want _really_ piss off Magnus do you want to do that,” Raphael muttered under his breath but it seemed to have caught Camille’s ears as she snarled at him, pushing Rebecca away with a bit of force.

She raises an eyebrow as she steps closer to the male. “Dispose of the Shadowhunters will you, I’ve got some business to take care off. I don’t have time for this nonsense,” and with that, she turned on her heels and walked away.

Raphael walked over to Rebecca, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her close to him; he’s pulling out a small knife and holding it against her throat.

“It’s five against one, give us the girl and no one gets hurt,” Jace says as he raises his sword towards Raphael.

It went quiet; the only sound was that of Camille’s heels until that had faded away. “Follow me, or I’ll do it.” Raphael instructed as he pulled her along. Clary was the first to follow, not lowering her weapon as she set into the path that the vampire was taking. The rest of the group followed. They went down a few hallways before coming to a doorway and the vampire entered it, “Get down there, or I’ll kill her right now.”

“We just want Rebecca,” Clary said as she passed by Rebecca and Raphael.

“Get down there, hurry,” Raphael’s tone seemed to be threatening but there felt like a lack of authenticity in it. Once everyone had passed by the vampire and were near the door, he barked “Open that door now or I will do it.”

“Listen to him.” Jace said, nodding at Alec to open the door. Clary and Simon both opened their mouths to debate it, but didn’t get the chance to when Alec opened up the door and the Lightwood siblings walked out. “Clary, Simon, go! Go!”

Clary went out the door and Simon was following behind, Raphael pushed Rebecca towards the door before he’s hiding behind a post. Hiding away from the light of the sun, “Go, and take her.”

Rebecca takes this to run out the door, and Jace is following up behind her. Behind them, the door shuts. Seeing his sister in front of him, he hugs her tightly, mumbling apologises into her shoulder. They pull apart and then Clary is engulfing the older Lewis into a hug.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Simon asks; worry filling his voice as he over looks Rebecca. A few red spots are on her cheeks from where Camille had sunk her nails in, but other than that it seemed like there was not physical harm to his sister.

“I’m fine Simon I just need to know what is going on here. Mum was worried about you, and Maureen said she hasn’t heard anything from you or Clary. What’s going on?” Rebecca asked, her eyes going to look at the rest of the group that had a hand in saving her. “And who are they?”

“It’s a _very_ long story, Becca, believe me. It all is, but can we get off of this roof and get somewhere away from the vampires?” Simon asks, looking around at everyone.

Clary nodded her head, “How are we going to get down? It’s not like they have a ladder for the people who escape.”

“We jump.” Jace said as if it was the most painfully obvious thing to do; he’s walking to the edge of the building. Overlooking the edge before nodding his head, “It’s a good jump. We can make it.”

“Maybe _you_ can, but for those of us who are _not_ trained stunt doubles?” Simon quips, raising an eyebrow at the blond who rolls his eyes.

“Clary, jump on my back. I’ll take you down,” Isabelle offered, turning herself so that her back was facing Clary. Raising an eyebrow Clary walked over to the raven haired girl before getting on Isabelle’s back. Her arms wrapped around Isabelle’s neck, and Isabelle held onto the redhead’s legs as they wrapped around her waist. The female Lightwood walked over to the edge before jumping off. Simon and Rebecca ran to the edge, seeing Clary and Isabelle standing on the ground staring up at them with smiles upon their lips.

“Like that,” Jace spoke with his trademark smirk; he offers his hand out to Simon.

Simon shakes his head, turning to look at Alec. “Can you take me down?” He asks the taller male, ignoring the feeling of Jace’s eyes on him.

Alec gave a shrug before letting Simon climb onto his back, the younger held on tight as they fell through the air. Alec landed perfectly on the ground, and Simon climbed off of Alec just as Jace and Rebecca landed on the ground.

“Simon, let’s go home and show mum you’re okay. Clary you are coming, because she’s worried about you and we can’t contact your mother or Luke,” Rebecca stated, grabbing hold of the pair by their arms and dragging them down the street, the pair of friends set into step behind her and she let go. She had faith in them to continue walking with her to their home. There is a loud cracking noise, and Clary jolts back a bit as the pull of the whip around her wrist.

“She needs to stay with us; it’s too dangerous for her out there.” Isabelle says, letting the whip release from Clary’s wrist once the other three were facing her, Jace and Alec. “I know, we’ve trained you but you still don’t know what signs to look for.”

“It’s safe at home, Magnus has it protected. We’ll be safe there,” Simon interjected, “If we’re not back at the Institute in three hours, something has gone wrong.”

“Be back in three hours, I won’t promise we’ll search for you,” Alec replied giving a nod of his head. Honestly, Simon didn’t expect anything else from him, sure they bonded a bit back at Magnus’ about the arrows – but that was it. If there was going to be a friendship there, it would be a slow build one.

“But…” Jace started but was cut off by both Lewis siblings glaring at him; he puts his hands up as if in surrender. “Alright, but I _will_ come searching as soon as the three hours are up.”

The trained Shadowhunters leave, and Rebecca, Simon and Clary walked in the opposite direction.

**

They arrive at the Lewis’ place, and they’re immediately hit by the aroma of food cooking in the kitchen. The trio walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at table at the command of Elaine. After a few minutes, they all had a plate of food in front of them. The weapons Clary and Simon had are hidden away from sight; none of them wanted questions that would take far too long to answer.

“It’s almost lunch time, eat up,” Elaine said with a smile upon her lips, picking up her fork and poking it into her food. “I was so worried about you Simon, and you too Clary. I’m glad to see that you guys are alright; don’t tell me you guys were hiding away because you guys got matching tattoos.”

Clary’s eyes went wide, and Simon’s eyebrows shot up. Matching tattoos? What was his mother going on about, but then he noticed her pointing with her free hand towards Clary’s neck and Simon’s arm. Of course, the _runes_ , how did he forget about them? Letting a sheepish expression fall over his face, he lowered his arm.

“It was an impulse thing, we didn’t think it through and thought that you guys might tell us off for that,” Clary spoke up, giving Mrs Lewis a smile before she’s putting some food into her mouth. It was a pretty good lie Simon thinks, better then what he would have come up with. The rest of the meal went down with small talk, Simon and Clary using half truths for their whereabouts for the past week. Once everyone had finished eating, Clary offered to help Elaine clean the dishes and Elaine didn’t decline the offer.

Rebecca and Simon walked into the living room, “Look, tell me what’s going on now or I will tell mum about what actually happened before we came here.”

Sighing Simon took a seat on the couch, waiting for Rebecca to take the seat next to him. When she did, he pulled out the sword. “Here, take this. You were always better with the sword,” Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him, and her eyes looked down to the weapon held out to her. “Keep it, for self protection because what I’m about to tell you, it’s going to sound crazy but it’s all true.”

“Today has already been _weird_ ; I doubt what you say would make it worse.”

“Dad, he wasn’t _human_. Well he _was_ he just had angel blood in his system. Like the good guys from the bedtime stories he would tell us. You remember them right? The vampires, the werewolves, fairies and demons and everything in between? They are _real_ , the lot of them. Demons, vampires and werewolves are _all_ real Becca. I know, I sound crazy but it’s true. They exist. Those people with me and Clary, they’re Shadowhunters and they help protect everyone. Our dad, he was _one_ of them and apparently one of the best,” Simon had been rambling, but most of it was off of his chest and that felt so _good_.

“Simon…are you okay? Are you _on_ something that I need to know of?” She asks; worry filling her eyes as she’s taking the weapon away from him. Eyes scanning over her brother, she’s trying to figure out what to do in this all. A few seconds pass and the way Simon is looking at her is frightening because it’s telling her that he is not lying and that scares her. She reaches a hand to cover Simon’s, and she gives it a squeeze. “I can protect myself; if they come after me again I’ll have this on me. Thank you.” She presses a kiss to Simon’s cheek. “Something big is going on isn’t it?”

Simon nods his head, and he’s pulling Rebecca into a hug and he doesn’t want to let go of her but he does when she’s claiming she can’t breathe. “Very big, I don’t want to drag you into it, or mum.”

“But, if we do get pulled in don’t blame yourself and remember we had our dad. He taught as all how to fight. Remember when mum punched the bag and it hit dad making him fall to the floor. He underestimated her strength,” Spoken with a light laugh, it made Simon laugh a little as he remembers that memory.

They knew how to protect themselves, and that made Simon feel better. Just a little bit better about going back to the Institute and leaving them behind. He makes a mental note to himself to try and call in every now and then, keep them updated on his well being.

Clary and Simon said a goodbye to Rebecca and Elaine before they headed back to the Institute, claiming that they had some work they needed to do. They were almost halfway there when Clary stopped in her tracks, giving a tug on Simon’s arm.

“There was something my mother had, I remember it. She would cry over it once a year. It was a box, I don’t think she knew I knew about it, but I did. It belonged to my father.” Or who she _thought_ was her father for the past 18 years of her life. “Maybe something inside there could help us with this Valentine situation.”

“Do you think it will still be in the loft?” Simon asks, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. He was going to go with her to get it of course. Clary gave a nod of her head, and Simon turned on his feet. “Come on then, let’s go get it.”

It’s been almost a week since they’ve been here, since they’ve seen the _wreck_ of the loft. It’s heart breaking at seeing the home like this; it was almost as much a home to him as his own place.

Getting inside wasn’t easy, but eventually decided to just kick in the door. Inside, it was like there was _no_ trace of Clary at all in the home, her room was completely torched. Simon followed Clary to where she thought the box was, searching the room proved to be difficult.

“Floorboards, would it be under them?” Simon questioned before he knelt down to the ground. He was thinking of his own loose floorboard where he had hidden his father’s things. He knocked his knuckles against the ground, finding a difference in the knocking he lifts up the floorboard. Reaching his hand in, he feels something wooden and pulls it out, a little smile upon his lips.

“That’s it,” Clary exclaimed beaming just a little, because it was _something_. Finding a bag she places the box in it and slung it over her shoulder.

“Clary?” A voice calls out, making the pair stiffen. “It’s me, Alaric.”

Relaxing the pair let out a sigh and walked out of the room to see Alaric, one of Luke’s cop partners in the living room but he wasn’t there only. Tilting her head Clary was about to ask what’s going on when, Alaric got out a pair of handcuffs and placed them on Clary’s wrist, the guy with him doing the same with Simon.

“Seriously, Alaric?” Simon says with a grunt as the guy pushes him, he’s sending a glare towards the man. “Let go.”

The guy didn’t let him go; instead he continued to push Simon out of the loft, while Alaric was taking Clary. They were placed into a car, the older men not saying anything as they drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the fastest writer, so please do bare with me and my updates as I also do have a life outside of writing.


	3. Twist and Turns

The trained Shadowhunters made it back to the Institute to be met with the one and only _Maryse Lightwood_. She was standing at the door, waiting for them as they walked in. Lowering their heads, they all followed her into the office that read the name ‘ **Lightwood** ’ on it. The three take a seat on the couch as their mother took a seat behind the desk, her arms crossed against her chest as her eyes bore into the young Shadowhunters in front of her. No one speaks for a few moments; it was Maryse who broke the silence.

“Why is it that you are _only_ getting in _now_ from a mission you went on last night?” Her words slightly harsh as they meet her children’s ears, her dark eyes darting between each one, waiting for one of them to speak up.

“We ran into a little trouble,” Isabelle dared to speak, her eyes not looking at her mother as the words came out. “A mundane was in trouble, and we save the mundanes.”

So, that wasn’t exactly the truth but it wasn’t a lie. They did save someone, but if Simon wasn’t a mundane, neither would Rebecca. Yet, that wasn’t something that they were going to let their mother know. Maryse seemed to believe the words when Alec said the exact same thing as his sister. “Right, okay then where is the Fairchild girl? I believe she was last with you.” None of her children meet her eyes, and she stood up, her hands hitting the desk as she leant over. “You’ve _lost_ the Fairchild girl? Do you not realise how much trouble she can get herself into? Oh, I’m sure you already know.”

“She’s just visiting her friend’s mother so that no mundane police get involved,” The lie falling easily off of Jace’s tongue as he looks up to Maryse. He’s giving her a light smile before adding on, “She’ll be back in two hours.”

“Two hours? She should be here **now**. She is just causing trouble out there and Valentine can easily get to her. Did you think to go _with_ her to protect her, to keep her out of trouble?”

The siblings knew that their mother didn’t really care for Clary’s well-being, just how her actions are making the Institute look. And there is three guesses as to how it’s probably looking right now – and it’s not so great. “She can protect herself, plus she’s not alone she’s with Simon.”

“Simon? Who is Simon? Is he the other so called Shadowhunter?” The questions flying quickly from the elder’s mouth as she looked between the three on the couch.

“Yes, Simon seems to be another Shadowhunter. The son of Markus Whitestorm,” Alec informed his mother, he was sitting straight and looking at his mother as he spoke.

Maryse’s glare on her children softened, almost like she was remembering a sad memory, just a little when she heard the name, but the softness was gone within seconds. There wasn’t a lot that made Maryse’s hard shell break and that was something her children knew but they also know not to ask so they kept their mouths quiet and let her continue on. “That is _impossible_ , Markus Whitestorm is dead I _saw_ Valentine kill him.”

“But he –” Isabelle was cut off as her mother sharply raised a hand.

“I _said_ Markus Whitestorm died almost twenty years ago, that is the last I will hear of this. Now you are to all stay inside the Institute while we sort this out.”

**

The three hours were up and there was no sign of Clary or Simon coming back, Jace walked outside looking around because maybe they were just running late but there was still nothing. He walked back into the Institute, after walking around the block twice, just in case. Maryse had let him go, but only to make sure Clary had come in. Walking inside he saw Isabelle on the phone. It took a few seconds for him to realise that the phone wasn’t hers.

“Where are you Simon?” She questions, there seemed to be a look of worry upon her face. She gives a nod of her head, “Okay, We’ll be there. Cause a distraction if you can.” Ending the call Isabelle turned to look at Jace.

“What’s going on Iz?” Jace asked, prompting her to fill him in on the situation and why Simon was calling Clary’s phone and _why_ Isabelle was the one answering it.

“Still got your blade on you? We’re going to a wolf den; they’ve captured Simon and Clary. They’re demanding the cup.” Isabelle said as she walked past Jace, her eyes not looking down to her own phone in her hand as she sent off a text to Alec, informing him of what she and Jace were up too. Jace followed her lead, patting his weapons to make sure that they were still there and nodding to himself once the check was done he nodded when Isabelle looked back at him.

They were just about to the door when Alec stepped in front of them, “You are _not_ going on another unsanctioned mission.” The words firm as they left the oldest Lightwood’s lips, his long arms crossing against his chest as he looks at the pair. Alec’s eyes were glaring at them as he stood in his place. Following the rules and doing as their mother said as always that was Alec for you. He just wanted to make her proud.

“Simon and Clary are in trouble, we are going to rescue them. We can’t leave them out there, two untrained Shadowhunters Alec. One who practically has a _come and get me_ sign on their back to all the downworlders,” Isabelle spoke, crossing her arms to match her brothers. “Come with us, or not. We’re going to get them.”

“Mum said she wants Clary back at the Institute, so _technically_ we are doing what she wants. We just have to go further to get her,” Jace speaks, the words coming off like it’s the perfect loophole that he’s found. The smile upon his lips, proving that is exactly what he’s thinking.

“In and out, we get the little girl and Simon then leave,” Alec stated hefting his weapon against his back, with an emotionless expression on his face he followed his siblings out the door.

Jade Wolf, it was a Chinese restaurant out on the docks. The wolves were smart, knowing that a Shadowhunter wouldn’t have been able to track them down. Water always put a damper in the tracking; not even tracking with a Parabatai could help. By the time they had arrived, the sun was setting. They split up, Jace and Alec going to look around the shipping containers, they were weaving their way through when Jace could hear Clary’s voice and a male’s voice. Spotting Clary being carried by a male, Jace calls Alec’s name as he kicks at the guy’s leg. Alec catching Clary as Jace made sure the male stayed down while they made their way back towards the restaurant.

“Clary!” Simon yelled out as he came into view with Isabelle not far behind him.

“Simon!” Clary had called at the same time, “Oh my god, thank god you’re okay.”

“Come on, we’ve got a bunch of werewolves wanting to kill us. We’ve got to go,” Jace says as the pair of friends break apart.

“Hold on, Simon the box? They took my bag,” Clary said looking towards her friend, relaxing just a little when he held up bag.

“They looked in the bag and thought it all worthless,” Simon says, giving a light shrug of his shoulder.

“Whatever you do, do _not_ make any fast moves,” Isabelle warned as there was a low growling sound to be heard.

The werewolves, they had them surrounded and they huddled closer together. Isabelle was letting her whip lose as Alec nocked an arrow, Jace holding up his sword. The trio were doing their best to keep the newer two shielded. The Alpha was coming out at them and would have gotten them if it weren’t for another werewolf coming and attacking the Alpha. Growling and yelps could be heard from behind the crates that they had fallen behind; one wolf was shattered to the side, the Alpha.

They watched as the other came out, emerging from his form as a wolf. Bloodied and shirt ripped.

“Oh, my god, Luke,” Clary exclaimed, going to move closer to the man. Jace held out an arm to stop her from moving further. “What’s happening?”

“When a werewolf kills the alpha, he becomes the new alpha,” Jace informs, eyes watching the werewolf. “Your friend Luke’s the leader of the pack now.”

Luke sways a bit, “Clary…” Clary makes a move to get closer but Jace is pulling her back, but she’s telling him it’s okay and she takes a step closer towards the Luke. “I promised your mother I’d always protect you,” Is all that he manages to say before he’s falling forward.

Simon and Clary run to him, catching him just before he’s falling to the ground. Jace goes to help them but Alec’s pulling at his arm.

“We need to get Clary back to the Institute, no more downworlder business.”

“You can stay out of it, but I’m going to help them,” Jace replies, taking a glance back at them.

An inkling of shock spread across Alec’s features before he’s saying “We have to report back to our mother.”

“You an Iz can do that…I’ll be fine,” Jace says before he’s turning away and pulling Clary away from Simon and Luke. He lets a soft sigh out before he’s informing Clary, “His wounds are deep, only a warlock’s magic is going to cure the alpha’s bite.”

“Magnus, we have to get him to Magnus,” Clary says, worry evident on her face as she looks over to Luke.

There is a frown lightly forming on Jace’s lips as he looks at her, he pushes a bit of her hair back and she seems to lean a bit into the touch. “That is what we are going to do.”

Luke’s grunting, and Simon passes Luke to Jace and Clary as they take hold of the werewolf. Claiming he’s driving because he’s the only one with a mundane license, now while Jace would love to argue that point, he can’t because well Jace doesn’t exactly have one.

**

Simon drove in silence, ignoring all of Jace’s attempts to talk to him. He was just focused on getting Luke to Magnus because the sounds that Luke was producing did _not_ sound good. Jace gave up half way through the drive and Simon was thankful. Pulling up to Magnus’ place, Simon and Clary helped Luke out of the car and Simon threw Jace the keys, telling him to stash the car. Clary and Simon walked into Magnus’ apartment, the warlock in question asking, “What happened?”

“He was attacked!” Simon spoke at the same time that Clary had said, “He needs a warlock. He needs you.”

“Put him here,” The warlock says as he’s leading them to a couch and the pair of Shadowhunters place the werewolf on the couch. Luke was mumbling things, and Clary’s trying to get his attention. All three eyes are watching the werewolf, his words starting to sound as if he’s on his death bed.

“Was he bitten by an Alpha?” Magnus asks, eyes wondering over the werewolf on his couch.

“Yeah, why?” Simon questioned, he wasn’t entirely sure why _that_ would be important but then Magnus is counting down from three and Luke his growling as his body arches. Magnus is quick to move away; telling them to hold Luke down after Simon is questioning where he’s going. Luke is groaning and thrusting around.

“It’s going to take a few moments to take effect,” Magnus informs as he’s putting a piece of bark into Luke’s mouth.

“What’s happening to him?” Clary’s voice full of worry as she looks down at her father figure.

“It’s a side effect of the poison in the Alpha bite; it’s causing a random werewolf transformation,” Magnus says before he’s moving around his apartment quickly. Like time was a precious thing he didn’t have at this time, and Simon would have to guess that he didn’t.

Clary is sitting by Luke and Simon can’t help but frown, seeing her upset well it made him upset as well. “You okay?” He asks and he _knows_ it’s a stupid question to be asking but he feels like it needs to be asked. When she doesn’t reply, he’s gripping hold of her shoulders in a way to comfort her, “It’s me, and I know how much he means to you. I also remember that night.”

“How could I have doubted him? How could we have done that?” Clary questions, her voice breaking a little, standing herself up and Simon is pulling her into a hug. “He’s the only father I’ve ever known. I...I can’t lose.”

“Magnus knows what he’s doing, he’s good like that,” Simon says to reassure her.

And as if on cue, the warlock walks in saying “The bark will stop the transformation for now, but he needs an antidote to stop the poison. I don’t have all the ingredients here.”

Clary’s watching the warlock move around, putting things where he needs them, saying “Just tell me what you need and how to get it.”

Magnus shakes his head, “No you stay here. Luke will need you if he wakes up.”

“ _When_ he wakes up.” Clary corrects the warlock.

“I’ll go.” Simon pipes in, and it seems that Jace walks in just at that moment and says the exact same thing. Simon notices a little blood trailing from the blond’s nose.

“Jace, what happened to you?” Magnus says as he’s looking at Jace as he passes the blond by.

The Shadowhunter gives a shrug of his shoulder, “Luke’s care may have found its way into a pole while I was stashing it,” His words nonchalant as they fall past his lips. He moves to grab a tissue to wipe the blood away, mumbling “I don’t do mundane driving.”

“Yeah, that seems clear,” Simon retorts fighting back a roll of his eyes.

“What do you need for the antidote?” Jace questions as he seems to ignore Simon’s words.

“I got this,” Simon’s words go ignored by the blond and Magnus is listing off the ingredients.

“Phoenix eyes, moon salt, and Idris fulgurite.”

“I know a guy,” Jace replies with a light nod of his head, turning to leave. Simon following right next to Jace, Simon was going to go whether Jace wanted him or not.

“Oh, and I need one more thing. I need Alexander,” Magnus said before the pair could leave the apartment.

Simon raised an eyebrow, “Why do you need him?”

“Virgin Shadowhunter energy.” Magnus replied, he was still buzzing around the apartment.

“Uh, Alec, yeah…” Jace starts, they had left off on _not_ a good term when they last spoke but there shouldn’t be harm in trying right?

“Just please ask Jace,” Clary says, giving his arm a squeeze as she walked close to the boys.

Jace nods his head, and Simon follows as the blond walks out of the room. Neither one dares to speak a word as they’re stepping out onto the street. Turning down an alleyway, Jace is pulling out his phone and dialling Alec’s number, waiting for the other to pick up. When he did, he was greeted with “You need to get back to the Institute,” on the other end of the call.

“You need to help me out first,” Jace replies back, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them up again.

“I’m not messing around here Jace, both mother and father are here and there is an envoy from the Clave coming here.”

“I’m not messing around either, I need your help.”

“You okay?” Alec’s tone going from firm, to slightly worried at the words.

“I’m fine, it’s Magnus. He needs your powerful Shadowhunter energy, or something like that,” Jace says, he remembers _exactly_ what Magnus had wanted from Alec, but he’s not about to say that aloud to the other.

“Magnus…Why does he need me?” The words stutter out of his mouth slightly.

“To help save Luke’s life.”

“No, I told you at the wolf’s den that I’m not getting into any more downworlder business. We can’t be seen as interfering with a pack alpha dispute. How can you even ask me…”

“I shouldn’t _have_ to ask you, we’re **parabatai**.”

“That’s exactly my point.”

“Alec, you’re a man of honour, and the only person I would trust with something like this. I’m counting on you to do the right thing,” With that, the phone call ended and Jace pocketed his phone before going to turn down a corner looking back to see Simon was behind him. Still, there was _no_ word out the brunette’s mouth and Jace doesn’t know why it’s bothering him. “I never pegged you for someone to do the silent treatment thing. Nor, do I know why I’m receiving it.”

“You’ve only know me for what? A week? You don’t know _shit_ about me,” Simon’s reply was sharp and for some weird reason, it hurt Jace, but he can’t place what it was.

“Look, I know I can come of like a…what’s the word, _asshole._ Izzy has said it a few times, but _what_ did I do to you?” Jace says as he’s stopping, turning to look at Simon. His eyes looking over the brunette that now stood in front of him, both having stopped in their tracks, Jace trying to see if he can figure it out.

“Nothing, you did _nothing_. Just…I think Isabelle wants to ask Clary out, so if you want too, do it before her,” Simon says walking past Jace, pushing his shoulder against the blond as he did. Simon didn’t get too far past when Jace pulled on his arm, turning him to face him.

There was a confused look upon the Shadowhunter’s features as he looked at the other, “I don’t want to ask Clary out, why would you think that?”

Simon scoffed, and rolled his eyes, “I saw the way you were with her at Jade Wolf, and it’s _always_ her. Never…” Simon’s words fall short and he jerks his arm out of Jace’s grip. “Let’s just get the things we need for Luke.”

Simon didn’t need to finish the sentence for Jace to know he was going to say _never me_ , and some part of his heart fluttered and the other sank because he thinks he _knows_ why it did. Why Simon’s silent treatment was _bugging_ him when it shouldn’t have. “Simon…” Jace starts but falters because he doesn’t know what he was going to say, so he just lets out a sigh and leads the way. It’s quiet, the only words spoken between Jace and his dealer before they’re running from a shax demon and heading back to Magnus’ place.

When they enter the place, it’s shaking like an earthquake and they’re both saying Clary’s name.

“Do you have it?” She asks, a pleading tone to her voice, and she smiles just a little as Jace holds out the little bag.

They’re racing over to the cauldron and she’s pouring in the ingredients. It’s quick, the potion works effectively and Magnus collapses against Alec. Jace is happy that Alec did come around to help, it was a good sign. He tries to look at Simon but, the brunette is going to comfort Clary and Luke. Magnus is then helping Luke into bed with Simon’s help and Clary has moved away to start to clean up, and so has Alec and Jace doesn’t know what to do. Things are getting confusing for him and he doesn’t think that this is going to be the end of it. Sucking in a deep breath he’s off to go find Alec, finding Alec with Clary he engulfs him into a hug, “Thank you.” And Jace means it when he says it.

Alec gives a nod of his head before leaving the room; Clary gives him a smile, “Thank you, for helping with Luke, all of you. Thank you.”

“For what? For running an errand?” Jace says with a light shrug of his shoulders, it honestly wasn’t the _worst_ thing he’s ever done in his life. It was just like an errand so easily done.

“For having my back,” She says with a smile upon her lips as she pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“I’m always going to have you back, you’re a Shadowhunter,” Jace replies with a little smile of his own, crossing his arms gently across his chest.

“Clary…” Simon’s voice says making them turn to face him; Jace can’t determine what it is going on in the other male’s mind. “Luke’s asking for you.”

“Yeah. Right,” She’s giving a small laugh before hugging Simon and thanking him, and then she’s left the room and its gone quiet.

Simon moves to pick up a few of the books that had fallen to the floor, not saying a word to Jace as he did. The silence was deafening, so Jace started to help put away the books, it gave him something to do instead of thinking. A few more minutes of silent cleaning was driving him mad so he says, “I don’t see why you think I want to ask out Clary. I’ve only known her _less_ then what I’ve known you.”

“Yeah, that’s because she was unconscious the whole first three days, and I wasn’t,” Simon replies as he’s putting a book back upon the shelf, his arms fill with others.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Because you didn’t ask one, you stated something. You did not ask me why I think you want to ask out Clary, you just said you didn’t see how I see it. And Jace, I’m not blind. I’ve seen girls and guys flirt with her, I know the signs and what they do. Look, I’ve seen the way you’ve been around her la-,”

“Simon, I do not want to ask out Clary. Are we clear on that? I will repeat it; I do not want to ask out Clary. However you got that conclusion is beyond me, but trust me I don’t. All I’ve done to her is be friendly and helpful, that is it Simon,” Jace tells Simon, cutting him off mid-sentence because whatever Simon was thinking was wrong. “Besides, I think I’m more into brunettes.”

“Shit.” Simon exclaims which is followed by a light thud on the ground. Simon had dropped the book he had in his hand, Jace’s comment had caught him off guard. Taking in a calming breath he put away the rest of the books he had in his hand before going back the way he came, only to stop when he saw Alec and Magnus having a _moment_. “I think I should go see my mother, like just pop in. She might be worried, I haven’t given he a call or text since…”

“You saw her over eight hours ago; I think she’ll be fine. Just, wait with us until we go and we’ll go with you. I think the downworld will be after you as well because they know of your connection to Clary,” Jace informs him, putting away the last of the books he had.

Simon nods his head, and rest himself against the chair, not looking at Jace. His eyes were fixated on the ground. It was quiet for who knows how long, Simon’s mind just replying what has happened to him in the last week or so over and over, and that was when he remembered, “Hey is there any way you can get these off of my wrist?” Simon asks, holding up hands and showing the broken cuffs.

Jace lets out a small sigh but takes hold of Simon’s arm, the hold he has is gentle as he rings it closer to him and takes out his stele. He traces a pattern into the metal, and doing the same for the other wrist. Jace didn’t let go of his hand and it didn’t seem like he was going to when Alec walked through the doors.

“I’m going back to the Institute, Simon come with me. Our mother does not believe the test results, and I should at _least_ bring back either you or Clary,” Alec informs the pair, and Jace is taking a step back.

“Okay, but if anything happens to Clary or Luke I want to know Jace, right away,” Simon told the blond who gave a small nod. They all knew that if he tried to take Clary with him she would refuse until Luke was fine.

Alec started out of the door, and Simon followed in line next to him. The walk, it was quiet, not that Simon was expecting anything out of the male Lightwood. It was a few blocks away, but the silence wasn’t too bad, not with the morning traffic beginning becoming background noises. All those people with early morning jobs making their way to work, with the Institute ahead, Simon dares to speak, “Why wouldn’t your mother believe the results?”

“She said she saw your father die, but I there was…something in the way she reacted. Izzy pointed it out but I don’t think it was anything,” Alec said, and they were walking up the steps. Alec only ever telling him the directions to where his mother would be before he’s walking off in another direction.

Taking in a deep breath, he follows the directions that Alec had given them and spotting the door with the Lightwood name on it, he knocked his hand gently on the door, when he heard a _‘Come in,_ ’ He opened up the door and stepped inside. The older woman was sitting at the desk, her eyes trained on the papers in front of her, not daring to look up at the new comer.

“Um, Mrs Lightwood, your son Alec thought that you might want to see me. My name is Simon Lewis,” He says in greeting, eyes roaming the place and wondering if he should take a seat or not.

“Uh, one of the n-,” Her words fall short once she looks up from her papers to look at him, the expression on her face wasn’t one Simon could exactly place. “M-Markus?”

Simon shook his head, “No, it’s Simon Mrs Lightwood. My father’s name was Markus though.”

“Oh my Angel,” She says as she’s standing up from behind her desk and walking around. She’s now standing right in front of Simon, a hand slowly reaching out but just shying away from actually touching Simon, “Oh my Angel, you look so much like him.”


	4. Missions to Talks

Simon’s eyebrows frowned together in confusion as he took a step back from the older woman. “You knew my father?” The question fell from his lips, if she knew him before he left the shadow world, would she have known why? Or she might have just known _of_ him and not known him well.

Maryse took a step back herself, steadying her posture and holding her hands behind her back, “I did know your father. We were close before he left for the mundane he had fallen in love with.”

“My mother, he left for my mother…so if my father’s bedtime stories are real…that makes you his _best friend_ ,” Simon remembers most of the stories his father had told him as a kid, and now that he knows of all of this? They seem to have been true stories that were spun into fairytales to lull him to sleep. The guy in most of the stories, he had a best friend who ultimately chose the wrong side and that was their undoing and what made him leave his magical world. “D-Did you side with Valentine?” The question falls from his mouth before he can stop it, and he expects Maryse to glare at him at the very least, but she just lowers her head before she’s raising it again.

“I have made some bad judgements in my past, it cost me my best friend in the process. We however did stay in contact after the downfall and I saw my error. I was afraid that the Clave would take me away from my son…” Maryse stops her words as she takes in a deep breath, and Simon knows that there was no way that anyone else knows of this, but he doesn’t understand why she is telling _him_ of it.

“Alec?”

“Yes, he was barely a year old. My children do not know of my involvement with the Valentine, I wish that you do not -,” She was interrupted by the door opening up and a young child, almost eight walked through the door with a man following him.

“Sorry for just barging in, can we talk?” The man asked the woman, who gave a nod of her head. “Max, you can go look in the Gray Book, study your runes.”

The young kid, Max, who Simon was guessing was a younger child of the Lightwood’s; he did have a few similar features to that of his parents and siblings. Max left the room with a roll of his eyes, and now Simon didn’t know what to do with himself. He should probably leave, so that is what he did without a word. As soon as he started shutting the door he heard the pair starting to talk.

“You said Markus died those years ago, he should _not_ have a son that age,” The man’s voice said, anger seemed to be evident in his voice, and it made Simon stop and listen in on the conversation.

“It was Markus wish. He knew that Clave wouldn’t see reason, and he wanted to live with his mundane. She was pregnant and that was why he left. I helped fake his death and spread the rumours because I knew how he felt -,” Maryse’s words cut off when Simon felt someone’s hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Isabelle; he let a faint smile spread across his lips. “You okay there Simon? How did you go in there with my mother?” She grabbed hold of his arm and led them down the hallway.

“ Uh…Pretty well I guess, she uh…knew my father. I think they were best friends. I think your father isn’t happy about me being here. Um, Clary isn’t here. She might know where the cup is, so she and Jace are going to get it.” Simon rambled off, stopping when he saw they were in the kitchen.

“Oh, don’t worry. Alec made some pancakes and there are some left over, and I’m not sure if you ate. Eat, and then change so we can do some training. Your bow and arrow, they’re sitting in your room,” Isabelle says, pulling out a chair, signalling for Simon to sit and he did.

A few seconds later, there is a plate of freshly done pancakes. They cannot even be ten minutes old; he eats them while Isabelle is making some food for herself. He makes himself a cup of coffee and finishes of his food, and he’s off to clean up and change into some clean clothing.

**

So, their first plan to get the cup failed miserably. Luke is under questioning, and then Clary’s slap to his face was a waste of time because she never did end up getting the cards so that meant that he had called Alec and Isabelle for back up, when they showed up he couldn’t help but ask where Simon was. He would have thought that the other would have tagged along.

“Back at the Institute, training took it out of him but enough about your lover boy, where’s the cup?” Isabelle asked, raising an eyebrow at Clary and Jace. Her arms crossing against her chest.

“We lost it,” Clary says with a small sigh, that wasn’t exactly what the others were hoping for, she knows it.

“This is a disaster,” Alec retorts with a roll of his eyes, his own arms crossing against his chest like that of his sister’s.

“Hey,” Jace says, “Demon pox is a disaster, this is just an inconvenience. We just need a plan that is all.”

“What about a glamour?” Isabelle suggested, that would have been her first choice to go with and the one most others would have.

“We tried that, but anyone working with Valentine would see right through it,” Jace replies.

“What about Magnus, can’t get portal us in?” Clary questions, her eyes darting between the Lightwood’s.

There was a sharp ‘No’ from Alec’s lips, and Isabelle made a face before saying “He can only portal us to places he’s been before.”

With that new information, the group went silent before Jace thinks of a plan a little smile upon his lips. “I’ve got a plan, and this time,” He makes a pointed look towards Clary, “no one will get slapped. Alec, you and Izzy create a distraction and turn the power off. While, me and Clary will get in the elevator and make our way up to the evidence locker to retrieve the cup, once that is done we’ll meet back out here and go back to the Institute.”

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before they separated Alec and Isabelle going left while, Clary and Jace made their way towards the elevators. Making sure that they were alone, they entered the elevator and Jace stopped the contraption before it moves more.

“Exactly how are we going to get there? Climb the elevator shaft as to not be noticed?” Clary questioned raising an eyebrow.

A smirk plastered across Jace’s lips, as he raised his hand up to remove one of the tiles from the top of the roof. “Now, why didn’t I think of that?”

There a small laugh from Clary, because there was no way he was being serious, right? But the look upon Jace’s face told her otherwise. “You’re kidding right?” She asks, looking up into the dark space above them.

“Well there is a rune for that,” Jace says, pulling his shirt down to revel the Nyx rune on his chest. “It’s like the binoculars, except this one is night vision. You can copy mine.” He informs the redhead, who gives a small nod of her head, “You got it?”

“Yeah,” The redhead replied as she’s pulling out her stele. She then removes her jacket so that she can place it upon her shoulder. “Why do I need night vision anyway?”

“You’ll see,” That was all Jace replied with before Clary started sear the rune into her skin, or attempted too. Letting out a sigh, Jace offers up, “Feel free to ask help,” as he takes the stele and her hand into his, guiding it to draw the rune.

“I, um…I think I can take it from here Jace,” She says after a while, and there was no need to look to know that Jace was smirking when he replied to her.

“Now, where’s the fun in that?” The smirk was evident in his voice, and before they know it the rune is red against her skin.

“It’s not working, I think you messed something up,” Clary says after a while, a little huff falling from her lips as she looked around with no difference in her vision.

“No I didn’t, it’s working,” He says as he activates his own Nyx rune.

Alarms sound and the small space blacks out before the rune kicks in, there is a surprised gasp from Clary’s lips as she takes in the new way she can see. Jace grabs hold of the edge of the hole in the roof, and says “Going up,” before he’s pulling himself up, making sure he’s secure before he holds down a hand to help Clary up. They make their way to the right floor, there were a lot of box that Jace didn’t understand why they were there, or why these mundane cops would need this all. Hearing someone come into the room, Clary acted fast, glamorising the pair without thinking that the other could very well be a downworlder, but they got lucky because they seemed to be mundane and walked past them.

“We were lucky that he was a mundane… you’re getting better with your stele,” Jace commented as they moved along, Clary found the one she needed and pulled it onto a table. She was taking her time, looking over the things, “This is going to take all day,” with that comment, she flips the box over and the context falls out. “Or you could just do that.”

Finding the deck of cards, Clary skims through them until she pulls on up in front of herself, “This has to be it,” Clary says, turning to face Jace for a few seconds long enough to flash a smile. “It’s the ace of cups,” She tries to put her hand through the card but nothing happens, her hand just meets the card. She lets out a frustrated sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Jace questioned, crossing his arms against his chest.

“I’m not sure?” Clary stutters out, before stuffing the card into her bag and putting the rest of the contents back into the box. She puts it back before the pair are heading out of the room, and finding Alec and Isabelle outside.

Outside, it was a little hectic, probably trying to sort out the little problem within the station. Alec was standing there with his arms crossed against his chest, “Did you get it?”

“Theoretically.” Clary replies.

“Theoretically?” Alec repeated, a glare sent towards the redhead.

“Yeah, I found the card okay. I just have to figure out how I reached into my notebook. It’s not an exact science Alec.” Clary shoots back.

“I thought you could just pull it out,” Alec retorts.

“Theoretically, again, it’s not as easy as it looks.”

“Listen, you two can discuss theories as much has you want when we get back to the Institute. But, right now, considering we just stole from the cops, I suggest we get home,” Jace says, eyes darting around at all the people around.

“Guys…” Isabelle says her voice warning as she looks down at her necklace. The ruby glowing, “I think the mundanes are going to be the least of our worries.”

At least now, they know that the necklace works well. Everyone starts to leave, Clary dragging behind the trained Shadowhutners. Hearing a growling noise, Jace turns around to see a demon with its eyes set on Clary, quick to move himself to kill the thing. It’s withering away in front of him until it’s completely gone.

“What the hell?” Clary exclaims as she looks down at the ground and back up to Jace.

“Language. Not in front of Grandma,” Jace replies, a slight disapproving tone to his voice. The tone was playful in the way he had spoken the words.

“How did it find us?” Clary questioned, moving closer towards the group whose eyes were looking around the place again.

“Not sure, but she brought herself some friends.” Jace says.

“How can you tell?” She asks him.

“It’s like seeing through a glamour Clary. You have to pay attention to the details,” Isabelle tells her, and just says “Behind us.”

“I still can’t see them. Okay,” She says, her own eyes darting around, “There are too many people here.”

“You know, I don’t say this often, but I agree with Clary.” Alec is saying, and they’re moving quickly down into a power plant, where they end up splitting up. Alec at the start so that he could defend the rest against the demons, and Clary spilt from the group when more demons came to play.

**

When she and Jace got out of the power plant, Clary wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Panic raised a bit in her, Clary should have gotten out before they did. The redhead did have a better start then they had. Jace suggested they go back to the Institute, that maybe Clary had gone there or was already on her way there. That if she wasn’t, they’d get others to help them look for her. It was important they had her, for her safety, and because of the cup. If they had the cup, it meant that Valentine didn’t, advantage them. As soon as Isabelle stepped foot into the Institute, she asked the nearest person if they’d seen Clary. They said no, the next few people also said they hadn’t and it wasn’t doing anything to settle the panic rising in her chest.

Finding her way to a group of people, she started rattling off a plan, “The tunnels, they’re full of Shax demons and if she’s down there, you know it’s only a matter of time before they find her.” Isabelle says, putting up on the screen the area in which they had come from. Jace was helping with giving some instructions to a few Shadowhunters hunched over a desk. Isabelle’s voice was loud as she spoke, “We need to make sure that doesn’t happen. This Institute is on high alert, and I’ll take full responsibility. Clary needs to be found, she’s the only thing that matters.”

“Izzy!” Clary’s voice broke out through her train of thought, and Isabelle turned to see Clary.

“Clary,” Isabelle spoke, a small smile spread across her lips. She was glad to see the redhead alive and standing right in front of her. She engulfed the other into a hug and holding her close and tight. The female Lightwood didn’t want to let go of her.

“I did it, I got the Cup,” Clary spoke, a proud smile upon her lips as they pulled away from the hug.

“I don’t care about the Cup, I care about you.” Isabelle says, moving a piece of Clary’s hair behind her ear.

“There was a demon. When I came out of the tunnels, I couldn’t see you…I was worried and I didn’t know what had happened, and the demon. It was a shapeshifter and looked just like you,” Clary’s words were filled with worry as they pushed past her lips.

“Are you alright?” The Lightwood asks, moving another piece of hair behind the other ear.

“Yeah, I’m fine. The demon was sent back to hell.”

“How did you know it wasn’t me?” Isabelle questions because she remembers that Clary was having a hard time finding the demons back at the police station. So, of course it sparked some curiosity within the raven-haired female.

“I paid attention to the details. There were just some things that it said and did, it just couldn’t be you,” Clary says, a light smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Isabelle found herself staring into Clary’s eyes and biting her lips, before she’s leaning into kiss Clary. A tiny tug at the corner of her lips as she felt the redhead kissing back. Totally forgetting that she was on display for most of the Institute to see, nor does she really care. When they pull away, there was a huge smile upon Clary’s lips that Isabelle never wanted to see go.

“We should do something about that cup,” Isabelle suggested before leading Clary down the hallway.

**

“I’m going to go find Simon,” Jace states, watching as the girls leave to talk about the cup, and their _moment_. He walks past Alec, giving him a clap on the shoulder as he went by, saying “Good work back there.”

Figuring Simon would most likely be in his room that is where Jace heads, a little frown upon his lips when he sees that Simon isn’t there. Not that he’d admit that, but it totally does happen. Letting out a small sigh, trying to figure out where Simon could be. Jace had walked by the training area and there was no Simon there.

“Jace!” A voice called out, and he turned around to see Max running towards him. Letting a smile spread across his lips, he bends down and hugs Max as he is almost tackled by the youngest Lightwood. But he didn’t stumble, just hugged the youngest Lightwood.

“Hey Max, how are you bud?” Jace asks once the hug ended, he stays in his crouched position to stay at the same level as Max. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I’ve been studying my runes, because apparently I need to learn the difference between the heat rune and the nourishment rune,” Max says with an innocent voice.

“Oh yeah, I heard about that. Those look nothing alike, you know that,” Jace replies, ruffling Max’s hair with a tiny smile upon his lips.

Max let a small pout form on his lips, “I’ve been practicing with the flashcards, and helping the new Shadowhunter.”

Jace raised an eyebrow, “New Shadowhunter?”

“Simon, I think mum might be thinking of having him and Izzy marry,” Max tells Jace with a little smile upon his lips.

That was, Jace didn’t know what that was, but it didn’t give him a good feeling in his heart. He thought that it was just _talk_ , that their parents wouldn’t do it. That all the talk about the marriages was false. Granted, he hasn’t been around to really _know_. “Does she now?”

The young Lightwood with a small shrug, “I think she is still thinking about it, because of Izzy’s history as she told dad.”

Jace doesn’t think that their parents know exactly how smart Max was, or how much he did hear of their parent’s talks. Or maybe the young boy was just that sneaky; Jace wouldn’t put it past the young boy. “Well, where is Simon now?”

“In the office with mum,” Max replies, and Jace dismisses him and heads his way towards the office.

The door is open, so he just gives a small knock on the doorframe before walking in. Maryse was sitting at her desk, while Simon was sitting on the couch.

“Good to see you back Jace, please do tell me that Clary Fairchild is here,” Maryse says in greeting, looking towards Jace who is standing with his hands behind his back as he was being talked too.

He gives a small nod of his head, “Yes, she is. Clary is with Izzy. Alec is filing out the incident report of tonight’s events.”

“Good, you may go,” Maryse says with a dismissive nod and turning her attention back to Simon. “You may as well go too, we can talk more later.”

“Of course Mrs Lightwood,” Simon says with a nod of his head as he stood up, he walked over to the desk and placed a piece of paper on the desk. “My mother and so would my sister; they would love to hear stories about my father. Just maybe keep out the whole...” Simon gestures his hands around the place, “shadow world thing.”

“I’ll see if I have time,” Maryse replied as she grabbed the piece of paper and folded it before placing it into a drawer.

Simon flashes Jace a smile, and Jace can’t help but feel himself returning it, “You said Clary was back?” Simon asks as they’re out of the office and walking down the hallway.

“Yeah, she’s with Izzy, they kind of had a moment back there,” Jace informs Simon, who gives a small nod of his head. The nod telling Jace that he understood what he meant by _moment_. They ended up falling into a comfortable silence until they found themselves at Jace’s bedroom door.

“Are you tired Captain America?” Simon muses with a teasing tone in his voice, a playful smile spreading across his lips.

Jace tilted his head slightly, “Captain America?”

The way Simon’s jaw dropped, and eyes went wide was a little comical. “Oh my god, do you not know who Captain America is? IronMan? Black Widow? Thor? Spiderman? Batman, not even Superman? Oh my god, I’m introducing you to my comics and the movies. Do you guys even watch movies, or read books that aren’t _shaodwhunter-ish_?”

Fighting a huge grin from spreading across his lips, he just focus’ on trying to keep a straight face, “We don’t have time for those mundane things. So no, I have not watched a movie or read a book that isn’t useful to what I need to know.”

“That is just…well I hope to have your word _rocked_ because it’s going to be,” Simon tells Jace, a huge smile upon his lips and it was taking all his will power to not return it.

He’s sure that he’s failing, and he can feel the curl of that his lips are doing as he took in how Simon was getting excited about this. Truth be told, he wouldn’t pass up more time to spend with the brunette. “Hey, why don’t you come in and tell me all about them,” Jace suggests as he walks over to his bed, flopping himself upon it, arms behind his head as he looked at Simon standing in the doorway.

“Are you sure? Because I could go on forever, even Clary can’t take _that_ much,” The brunette questions with a quirked eyebrow at the blond.

“Okay, tell me about Captain America first,” Jace offers up, patting the space next to him on his bed.

“Fine...but I warned you,” Simon says giving a roll of his eyes when he sees a smirk spread across the blond’s features.

The brunette takes the spot next Jace, and he’s starting off with how he first got into the comics, how he’s gone to all the movies when they came out. Then, he started to talk about other hero and Jace could feel sleep trying to take him but he wanted to listen the brunette speak about his heroes. He tries to stifle a yawn, but doesn’t work because Simon stops his talking. “No, continue, I’m just tired is all Long day.”

“Oh, then I shall go to my room and let you sleep. Wouldn’t you need all the rest you can get?” Simon questions, sitting himself up and looking over the tired Shadowhunter.

Jace shakes his head as he bites back a yawn, “Nope, continue please.”

“Jace, you are going to fall asleep on me. Go to sleep, I’ll still be in the Institute,” Simon retorts, climbing off the bed and if Jace looked saddened by the action, none of them said a thing. “I can still talk your ear off tomorrow.”

“Fine, I’ll go to sleep.” Jace let out a huff, getting off his bed before moving around his room so that he’s able to change into something comfortable to sleep in. Simon leaves the room when Jace starts to remove his clothing. They both change into sleepwear and let sleep take them. Clary and Isabelle, doing the same and it’s not even hours later since their arrival back at the Institute that all the Lightwoods are asleep to put they days worries to rest for just _those_ hours of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that, finally some clizzy. i think from here, most of what happens will be highly divergent of what happened in the show, but i will still be keeping main plot points


End file.
